Individual and corporate customers of telecommunications service providers may contract with the provider for a variety of services, some provided directly by and solely from the provider, and some which may be provided by a third party but accessed through the telecommunications service provider's data, voice, and other services. The customers may receive a single bill for services, or may pay multiple bills to parties including the telecommunications service provider. These bills may be received in a paper or paperless manner, and various services may be rendered inaccessible if a customer fails to pay their bill in a timely fashion.